1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel peptides having a nootropic effect and an anti-dementia agent containing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vasopressin has been previously known as a compound having a nootropic effect, i.e., intelligence developing effect. Recently, it has been reported that a peptide seemingly corresponding to a vasopressin fragment, for example, one having the following formula: ##STR2## has a nootropic effect similar to that of vasopressin as reported in Science, 221, pp.1310-1312 (1983).
Further, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59(1984)-93036 describes that a peptide having the formula: ##STR3## also has a nootropic effect.